Susurros
by Helene Hockman
Summary: Harry confundido, dispuesto a estar en el lado oscuro. Una noche de confesiones por parte de Hermione, quien no sabe como... Leer...Rewiews


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Tiene que quedar en claro, que los personajes no son de mi autoría, sino que pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y yo sólo juego con mi imaginación y la dejo volar, (aunque a veces lo haga muy alto o.O)_

**Susurros.**

Susurros.

Susurros detenidos, débiles y lejanos. Aquellas palabras que sólo así, soy capaz de dar a luz.

Dialogo expectante, mirada locuaz, mientras que tu cabeza descansa apoyada en mi sin consentimiento tuyo, mas eso no importa.

Susurros.

Frases dichas en la sola espera de una respuesta imaginaria, pues no eres consciente de lo que ocurre en este instante. Tus ojos cerrados son la clara muestra de esto. Tus facciones suaves, relajadas, adormecidas por el cansancio o quizás el dolor, no lo sé.

Alejo el sudor que resbala por tu rostro, viendo como el futuro se acerca a grandes pasos, sin saber lo que verdaderamente esperas al amanecer.

La fría noche nos envuelve en un manto de pequeñas luces, mientras que el aire que exhala la luna, agita tu rebelde cabello al son de su suspiro.

Sólo así, en la incesante espera de un sueño inocente, mis susurros cobran vida y exploran el mundo por el cual son dirigidos.

Te rodeo con mis brazos como tratando de protegerte y de crear una gruesa muralla que impidan tu caída hacia el duro suelo de la verdad y he llegado a imaginar que puedo hacerlo, pero al recordar tus frías palabras, sé que no tengo posibilidad alguna.

_"Catch me as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now, speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself, this truth drives me into madness, I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away"._

_"Sujétame mientras caigo, Di que estás aquí y que todo ha acabado, Hablándole a la atmósfera, No hay nadie aquí y caigo en mi misma, Esta verdad me conduce a la locura, Sé que puedo detener el dolor, Lo haré en todo el camino, Lo haré en todo el camino"._

Susurros.

Susurros que se desvanecen dejando un sabor amargo en el más profundo túnel de cristal, que serpentea por un desierto pantano de sensaciones como oscuridad y miedo, sintiendo la soledad en carne propia.

Tu respirar es lento, calmado y mientras te observo, me doy cuenta que quizás te subestimé al creer que no serías capaz con todo, que quizás te derrumbarías, pero ya vez, nuevamente me equivoco.

La habitación está a oscuras, iluminada apenas por el leve crepitar de la chimenea y mis pensamientos divagan en el tiempo, en lo que trae entre sus brazos el despertar de una ilusión, borrosa por las lágrimas derramadas en la hierba de la inocencia extraviada.

Tus temores se convierten en los míos, e invaden mi vida mostrando su lado más cruel y despiadado. Siento tus latidos débiles y son el eco en mis oídos, tiñendo de indecisión, el final de aquel peligroso viaje, que alguna vez emprendimos en silencio.

Susurros.

Eternos lamentos en anonimato. Verdades cubiertas con la tela de mentiras, ocultando la triste sinfonía de aquel pasado tapujado de horror.

Dime que nada es verdad, que sólo es una broma, que sólo fue mi imaginación. Por favor dímelo.

Por favor.

Necesito tan solo una muestra de error, y la frontera entre el odio y el amor, desaparecerá al instante.

_-"¿Tan desesperada estoy¿Tanto?"_

_"Don't turn away, (Don't give in to the pain), Don't try to hide, (though they're screaming your name) don't close your eyes, (God knows what lies behind them), don't turn out the light, (never sleep never die)"._

_"No te vayas, (no te entregues al dolor), no trates de esconderte, (Aunque ellos estén gritando tu nombre), no cierres los ojos, (Dios sabe que estás detrás de ellos), No apagues la luz, (nunca duermas, nunca mueras)"_

Levantemos el vuelo de entre las marchitas flores que yacen a tus pies. Levanta el alma de entre el fuego de la desesperanza y quita el miedo de tus esmeraldas apagadas por el rencor y la soledad.

Espanta los sueños eternos que danzan en tu corazón, cierra tus puertas a la venganza y descansa con el más hermoso regalo de amistad.

_-"¿Es mucho pedir? Dímelo tu"._

Pero la ilusión se esfuma entre palabras frías, en busca de aquel portal cubierto de marchita enredadera, que nutre sus raíces con el cuerpo de la discordia y el sufrimiento.

Sus ojos son el reflejo de situaciones que se arrastran del pasado, de la infancia, que envuelve con su tentadora manta, la razón de ser de la mayoria.

Famélico, en busca de un alimento con que fortalecerse, alza su sombra aquel personaje que ronda almas sin fuerzas, a través de la penumbra del tallado candado que aprisiona los deseos de cada corazón. Los absorbe y bota a la deriva del camino empedrado de huellas y sangre alrededor. Siniestra acogida otorga a sus sirvientes, quienes obedecen sin saber que hacer.

Sopor acumulado por largo tiempo encerrado en paredes oscuras, ahoga el grito desesperado que puja por querer salir de su prisión, ahogado por cadenas de contradicciones y soledades.

Sigo aquí, sin saber lo que realmente esperas de la vida y lo que necesito o espero de mí. El lento réquiem acompaña a la noche, en este eterno juicio de culpas mal llevadas que se clavan en tu pecho sosegado con infantiles propuestas de cambios al amanecer. Sé que no vale de nada el echo de pensar que todo va a terminar en esta víspera de verdades descubiertas ante la inconsciencia que te acoge en sus brazos desnudos. Espero el descanso de saberse terminada la tarea, pero mucho más está por venir.

La desolada habitación se convierte en tu guarida de porcelana, mientras que no es más que un espejo de cristal, que muestra la calma de tu despertar sin sueños. Tu ceño relajado es ejemplo de aquello. Vulnerabilidad te rodea, enmarcando tus facciones dóciles, simples.

Abrigo la esperanza de que alguna vez, estos susurros se conviertan en palabras nacidas de mis labios…tan solo para…tenerte a mi lado.

_"Im frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come, immobilized by my fear, and soon to be blinded by tears, I can stop the pain if i will it all away, if i will it all away"._

_"Temo por lo que veré, Pero de algún modo , sé que hay mucho más por venir, Inmovilizada por el miedo , Y pronto estaré cegada por las lágrimas, Yo puedo detener el dolor, Lo haré en todo el camino, Lo haré en todo el camino"._

Pero el vuelo de muerte alza su capa en busca de siniestras intenciones, al igual que lo hace el fantasma con el corazón de perdidos deseos hundidos en el fango de la fatiga y el terror.

_-"¿Qué demonios es lo que buscas realmente¿Un abrazo, un beso y nada más? _

_¿Una palabra, un deseo y la atención por parte de todos?" _

_"Dime que sientes todo lo que te estoy diciendo, que sientes las mil y una veces que pregunté por ti, las ocasiones que busqué la respuesta para todo. ¿Las sientes¿Realmente sentiste todo eso por mi alguna vez en tu vida¿Alguna vez?"_

La historia de toda una parodia, se forma con las letras de la más breve canción que guardaste en el oscuro secreto de un baúl, adornado de velos de neblina y negro desenlace. Nuestra historia. Mi historia.

Las horas transcurren en completa desazón, marcando cada minuto, cada segundo que se esfuma de la vida humana, convaleciente de una tortura como lo es el de sentirse desgarrado por dentro, sin saber como suturar las heridas provocadas por malos momentos.

_-"¿Lamentarás todo esto alguna vez¿Serán lamentos, como los míos ahora, los que más adelante pronunciarás?"_

Mi mente es un torbellino de dudas y senderos, todos los cuales conducen a diferentes destinos y situaciones, muchos de los cuales no tienen retroceso ni arrepentimientos.

Temo.

Temo por no saber cual elegir. Temo por equivocarme de ruta y luego encontrarme con la sorpresa de no poder salir y emprender un nuevo camino por lo que llaman vida. ¿Habrás cometido tu un error similar? No lo sé. Nadie más que tu, lo puede esclarecer. Mis pasos vacilan entre una y otra bifurcación. Miles de engaños susurran a mis oídos cual elegir, una alternativa a seguir, adornando la verdad con ideales atrayentes y encantadores, sin disimular su verdadera intención a futuro.

Hacer caer en mitad de camino.

Abandonar a su suerte a todo aquel que se atreva a cruzar por sus engañosas baldosas de mármol, que ocultan las arenas movedizas adelante.

_-"¿Qué es lo que realmente te sucedió¿Te perdiste entre los caminos o te descubriste cubierto de arenas que asfixiaban tus esperanzas y anhelos?"_

O tal vez, fue…

_"Don't turn away, (Don't give in to the pain), Don't try to hide, (though they're screaming your name), don't close your eyes, (God knows what lies behind them), don't turn out the light, (never sleep never die)"._

_"No te vayas, (no te entregues al dolor), no trates de esconderte, (Aunque ellos estén gritando tu nombre), no cierres los ojos, (Dios sabe que estás detrás de ellos), No apagues la luz, (nunca duermas, nunca mueras)"._

Y el maquiavélico gesto de sus ojos, introduce en tus pupilas, el amargo sabor de la sofocante dulzura de lo irreal, opacando el natural brillo de los jades espejos de cristal, desteñidos por el paso del tiempo.

Con solo un movimiento todo este escenario se vendría abajo, y el teatro del anochecer mostraría los últimos libretos de toda esta vida de engaños, mas la verdad es otra.

Densos silencios de los miles de espectadores, aguardan los más importantes movimientos de actores que componen esta tragedia, murmurando el final de tan dramática obra.

Y espero tras las cortinas de mi consciencia, susurrando hilachas de sentimientos quebrados por mi propia decisión mientras entierro los últimos resquicios de un futuro imaginado por fantasías inútiles e infantiles.

Despierta.

Reacciona.

Vuelve con nosotros.

Decídete de una buena vez antes que sea muy tarde. El tiempo consume el fuego de la fortaleza, dejando como único residuo, las cenizas de la asfixia que ataca tu alma hasta verla acabada.

Y son susurros.

Simples susurros.

Un hilo invisible que todavía lucha por atar las fibras que duermen a tu alrededor, acompañándote en el brusco sendero que caminas día a día.

Mi mano se levanta, manteniéndola en alto, con la idea que tú la encuentres y la tomes en señal de descanso.

Horas angustiosas se percatan de mi presencia en este cuarto, y transcurren maliciosamente, recordándome mi lugar en todo esto. El lugar que me pertenece en tu vida y en la mía propia.

El lugar al cual quiero romper las barreras de lo simple y botarlo en el barranco de lo inútil y lo vano.

El lugar al cual me he acostumbrado a permanecer.

El lugar al cual estoy obligada a habitar.

El lugar que más me acerca a ti.

El lugar de amiga.

_"Fallen angels at my feet, Whispered voices at my ear, Death before my eyes, Lying next to me I fear, She beckons me, shall I give in, Upon my end, shall I begin, Forsaking all I´ve fallen for, I rise to meet the end"._

_"Ángeles caídos a mis pies, Voces susurradas en mi oído, La muerte ante mis ojos, Tendida a mi lado me temo, Ella me hace señas ¿me entregaré, Sobre mi final¿comenzaré a abandonar todo por lo que he caído, Me levanto para conocer el final"._

Siempre pensé que las cosas ocurrían por algo, y tal parece que asi es. La noche se hace cada vez más densa y penetrante entre las cortinas de una ventana de oscuros reflejos.

Me levanto y desligo de tu lado, mientras puedo ser testigo de cómo la incertidumbre te abriga de nuevo, rodeándote con palabras e intrigas que permanecen en tu piel a modo de protección.

¿De qué? No sé.

Ignoras mi estancia en este lugar, mas no soy capaz de hablarte ni mucho menos de perturbarte.

El fuego desciende su fulgor, convirtiéndose rápidamente en cenizas y nada mas que recuerdos.

Tu silueta se pierde a medida que me acerco a la puerta y ya no es más que una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, la apariencia de mi amigo que siempre quise tener.

_"Don´t turn away, (Don´t give in to the pain), Don´t try to hide, (Though they´re screaming your name), Don´t close your eyes, (God knows what lies behind them), Don´t turn out the light, (Never sleep never die)"._

_"No te vayas, (no te entregues al dolor), no trates de esconderte, (Aunque ellos estén gritando tu nombre), no cierres los ojos, (Dios sabe que estás detrás de ellos), No apagues la luz, (nunca duermas, nunca mueras)"._

Encamino mis pasos hacia la entrada, no sin antes dirijirte la mas sincera mirada que alguna vez, pude expresarte, pero ya la lucha se desencadenó y las fuerzas comenzaron a combatir por sus lados.

_-"¿De cuál lado estás?" _

_"¿De qué lado estoy yo?"_

Una continua cadena de interrogantes cuya explicación, aun no soy capaz de averiguar.

Decido cerrar el libro de esta historia y dar vuelta de una vez por todas, las paginas de un desteñido relato cuyo final no se alcanza a medir.

Mas al cerrar este libro con cadenas, simplemente quedarán resoplando en el aire, este asfixiante aire de susurros que flotarán en la niebla de tu inconsciente sin que te percates de ellos, mientas las frías murallas me envuelven dejándome a ciegas, y cayendo por el oscuro precipicio del cual no puedo salir.

_"Don´t turn away, yeah, Don´t try to hide, Don´t close your eyes, Don´t turn out the light, Don´t turn away, yeah, Don´t try to hide, Don´t close your eyes, Don´t turn out the light"._

_"No te vayas, no trates de esconderte, no cierres los ojos, No apagues la luz, No te vayas, no trates de esconderte, no cierres los ojos, No apagues la luz"._

**_Fin_**

**_N/A:_**_ no sé a ustedes,pero es uno de los pocos que realmente me gusta. La canción es del grupo "Evanescence", del disco llamado "Fallen" y se llama "Whisper" que quiere decir "Susurros" _

_**Helene Hockman**_


End file.
